


Hearts Be True: Under the Dark Moon

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Heart Series [3]
Category: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi. You know me as the 'man in green', younger brother to Mario, and boyfriend to Violet Calico. But when I have to deal with ghosts yet again, I might be facing them - without Violet and with Mario! Let me tell you the story... (AU of Dark Moon) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was high and the birds flew freely throughout the breeze. Princess Peach was outside, walking in her beautiful rose garden.She took a yellow rose, sniffing it. She couldn't believe how wonderful it smelled. Toadsworth watched her, smiling. The old Toad was really happy that Peachwas safe yet again. **  
**

Peach looked at him and asked, "What's on your mind, Toadsworth?"

Toadsworth answered, "I'm just so glad that you are safe, Mistress Peach."

Peach smiled as she stated, giggling, "Aside from the fact that I helped Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Bowser save the world from the void?"

Toadsworth shook his head and replied, "I still can't believe that Luigi turned into such a scoundrel. It just doesn't seem possible."

"I know you didn't see the whole thing but it is true," the Mushroom Princess protested. "That's why Mario wanted to spend sometime with Luigi in his house out in Boo Woods."

"And what about Violet?" The old Toad inquired.

Peach looked at her watch as she told him, "Well, she was supposed to be here by now. I invited her over for a sleepover." She got worried as she pondered, "Where could she be?"

 

...

Meanwhile, Luigi and Mario had returned to Luigi's home. They were spending the night at Luigi's house in Boo Woods. Luigi flipped on the lights, making the house brighten up.

"I'm surprised you wanted to stay the night with me, Malleo." The green hunter stated, going into the kitchen.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were okay after the Chaos Heart incident, Weegie." The red clad hero replied, following his baby brother.

Luigi opened the fridge, taking out two cans of Mushroom Pop. He gave the one to Mario, who then opened his. Luigi also opened his can, taking a sip of the fizzy pop. Mario watched his brother, slightly worried. Luigi looked down as he sniffled.

He confessed, "Honestly bro, I am not okay. I almost killed all of you because of that brainwashing."

Mario put his pop down and hugged Luigi instantly. Luigi accepted it, near tears. Mario rubbed his back soothingly. He didn't blame Luigi for wanting to cry. Mario felt the tears coming from Luigi, hitting his shirt. Mario didn't care as he continued to rub Luigi's back.

Mario whispered, "It'll all be okay, bro. We still have each other..."

Luigi only hiccuped as a reply. Mario kept Luigi close until the phone rang. Mario hugged Luigi's shoulders, going for the phone. Luigi took out his Kleenex from his top left hand pocket, wiping his nose and eyes. He left the kitchen, joining Mario in the living room where the phone was. Upon seeing Mario's worried gaze, Luigi got worried.

He asked, "Malleo? What's wrong?"

Mario turned to his baby brother and answered, "Weegie, where's Violet? Peach said that she should have been at the castle by now but isn't."

Luigi's eyes went wide as he stated, "Well, she isn't here. Otherwise, we would have known by now!"

Mario went back to the phone as he told Peach, "Did you hear that?"

Peach sighed sadly as she stated, _"I'm afraid so..."_

Luigi was panicked now as he looked around for a note - anything from Violet. Seeing nothing got him more worried. Luigi thought, _'Oh please don't tell me that she left me!'_ Luigi ran upstairs to the room he shared with Violet but saw that all of her stuff was still there. Luigi got worried instantly as he thought, _'Please don't tell me that Bowser or Fawful got her! Violet, where are you?!'_

...

Meanwhile, Luigi and Mario weren't the only ones having a strange night. In the distant Evershade Valley, Professor Elvin Gadd was studying ghosts yet again but this time, all of the ghosts were friendly. In the sky and responsible for all of that was an enchanted stone called the Dark Moon. It was in the shape of a crescent moon and glowed a dark purple light. The ghosts in the mansion were helping Elvin with research. It was a peaceful and quiet night.

That was until all of the sudden, a shadow destroyed the Dark Moon, shattering it. The ghosts then went hostile, scaring Elvin out of the mansion. Elvin ran all the way to the Bunker and sealed it. Elvin panted, he was much older than the previous mansion incident. Elvin looked up at the picture from a few years ago. In the picture were: Luigi, Mario, Violet, and him. Luigi and Violet were holding hands and giving victory signs. Mario was giving a thumb up.

Elvin knew in that moment what he had to do. He rushed over to his new invention, the Pixelator. He had to get in touch with Luigi and Violet after he finished his research, he needed to find out what was going on. Elvin thought, _'I wonder if they are still living in that house in Boo Woods.'_ There was only one way to find out, that he knew, and he had to take a chance. Elvin tapped into the television's frequency and hoped that he would reach either Luigi or Violet...

...

Back in the house, Luigi was looking very worried. Mario had turned on the television, trying to get some noise in the house.

Mario reassured, "Don't worry baby bro, Violet will be okay. She can take care of herself, believe me."

Luigi sighed with worry as he replied, "I know, I just can't help it."

Just then, snow came onto the television. Luigi was puzzled by this as he slowly walked over to the television and was about to push the button...until Elvin's face appeared on the screen.

Elvin shouted, _"Luigi! Mario!"_

Luigi freaked out, fell backwards, and crawled on his hands and legs until his back to the chair. His heart was pounding in his chest. Mario came into the room as both of them saw who was on the screen.

Luigi breathed, still scared, "Elvin?!"

Mario repeated, "Professor E. Gadd?!"

Elvin nodded as he stated, _"Sonny, I need your help, both of you! It's an emergency! The ghosts have gone hostile!"_

...

_Wishmaker1028: Dun, dun, dun! What is going on this time around? We're going to find out! Cause this is being re-written from the original version. So, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi. You know me as the 'man in green', younger brother to Mario, and boyfriend to Violet Calico. But when I have to deal with ghosts yet again, I might be facing them - without Violet and with Mario! Let me tell you the story... (AU of Dark Moon)

Mario and Luigi couldn't believe that they were seeing Elvin yet again after all of this time. They hadn't seen the ghost researcher since the time incident he had with the Shroobs. That was one heck of an adventure...

Luigi blurted out, "What ghosts?!"

Mario asked, "Yeah, I thought the old mansion was burnt to the ground? Did the portrait ghosts get loose again?"

Mario instantly got worried as Luigi started to hyperventilate. Mario didn't blame him, especially after the first encounter. _'I'm not letting him near those ghosts again without me there,'_ the red clad hero thought.

Elvin interrupted his thoughts as he reassured, _"Oh, don't worry, I sold those paintings a long time ago."_

Mario raised an eyebrow and asked, "Was that exactly a wise idea?"

Elvin seemed to ignored that as he asked Luigi, _"Ah, what are you doing on the floor?"_

Luigi blushed out of embarrassment as he got up off of the wood floor. Luigi brushed off the dust on his overalls, Mario standing next to him.

The green clad plumber started to say, "Elvin, I..."

The ghost researcher interrupted, _"Never mind that! I'm preparing the Pixelator!"_

The red clad hero perked up at that and asked, "Pixelator?"

Luigi paled as he started to protest, waving his hands in front of his face, "Professor, wait a minute..."

But Elvin already started the Pixelator and transported Luigi and Mario to Evershade Valley. When Luigi and Mario opened his eyes, they found themselves in a make-shift lab deep underground. And sitting in a chair was Elvin himself. Elvin was surprised that Luigi and Mario were alone.

Elvin asked, "Guys, where's Violet?"

Mario reported, "That's what Luigi was trying to tell you. Violet has gone missing!"

Elvin stated, "Oh dear, how awful!"

Luigi made a fist in worry as he replied, "I have to find her!"

Elvin waved a hand to dismiss the idea and responded, "This is far more important right now, my boy. I need your help."

Mario raised an eyebrow as he questioned, "What's going on?"

Elvin explained, "Well, first let me say that you are completely safe here in the Bunker. We'll catch up later and I will help you two later with finding Violet. I've been continuing my research on paranormal happenings and whatnot. In fact, after our last adventure, I have become somewhat of an authority in the field. But enough of that, let me fill you in on our ghostly predicament."

With that, Elvin pointed at a screen which had a dark purple crescent moon on it. Both brothers were in total awe.

Luigi asked, "What's that?"

Elvin answered, "That is something called the Dark Moon. It's a mysterious celestial body that has a pacifying effect on all of the ghosts in Evershade Valley. When I heard about it, I jumped at the rare chance to study ghosts in a peaceful environment. It was incredible, boys! I was doing some of the best research of my long and storied career! That is, until something inside the ghosts and they suddenly got all hostile!"

Mario put two-and-two together and stated, "And you ran in here to get away from them, correct?"

Elvin nodded as he replied, "Yes. I was in Gloomy Manor but I knew that they wouldn't come in here after me. Of course, I'm not the one to sit around and twiddle my thumbs. I wanted to know why the ghosts freaked out. So I settled in and did some research to figure out what had happened. That's when I discovered something truly astonishing: the Dark Moon vanished from the sky! And top of that, the whole of Evershade Valley had become enveloped in an eerie fog."

Luigi mumbled, "Mamma mia!"

Elvin continued, "Now, I can't be sure, but I think the disappearance of the Dark Moon is what caused all this mess. And what a mess it is! If we don't do something about it, the ghosts might leave this valley and terrorize the world beyond! Worse still, my research will go to waste! We can't let that happen, boys! Now, I got good news and bad news."

Mario questioned, "What's the good news?"

Elvin took a piece of the Dark Moon out and explained, "The good news is, I found a fragment of the Dark Moon near-by! The bad news is, I found a fragment of the Dark Moon near-by which means the thing is broken. And this Dark Moon piece seems to be corrupted by some sort of energy... I reckon it's a disruptive energy that suppresses the Dark Moon's ability to pacify ghosts!"

Both brothers looked at it, in awe, as they both stated, "That's not good..."

Elvin then showed Luigi and Mario the turn table to clean off the piece of the Dark Moon. Luigi and Mario watched in awe as the piece was cleaned and then the fog lifted a tad bit. The ghost researcher typed on his computer a bit and then smiled.

He commented, "Heh heh! I've done it, boys! It seems to have regained its original power! And did you hear that whooshing noise outside, youngsters? Let me check my instruments." Luigi made a crazy motion behind Elvin's back. Mario couldn't help but chuckle softly. Elvin added, "Criminy! All the fog around this Bunker...is gone! Quick! Let's take a look at the map of Evershade Valley."

With that, Elvin brought up the map of the entire valley and appearing on the map was a mansion.

Mario perked up as he asked, "A mansion?"

Elvin nodded and answered, "You know what this means? We'll be able to reach Gloomy Manor now! But more importantly, it means that restoring the Dark Moon will solve all our problems! If we find all of the Dark Moon pieces, the fog will vanish and the ghosts will return to normal. But until then, the ghosts will need to be contained. And that's where you and your brother come in, Luigi."

Luigi stated, "You want me to capture them, right?"

Elvin replied, "Right, you are the best ghost wrangler I know! You and Violet tore up that mansion years ago! So, what do you say, young feller? Will you and your brother help me capture the ghosts and restore the Dark Moon?"

Luigi shook with fear. As much as he didn't want to do this without Violet's help, he knew that Elvin needed help. Luigi thought, _'Besides, maybe sometime away from Violet and spending it with Mario will do me some good. I haven't really been myself since the Mr. L incident. I still can't believe that I almost killed everyone...'_ Upon thinking this, Luigi made a fist and started to shake. He even started to cry a little. Elvin saw this and wondered if he should really recruit Luigi if Violet was missing. Mario saw this as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Luigi looked up at him as Mario gave him a smile. Luigi returned it, grateful that he had his brother.

Mario finally told Elvin, "We'll do it, Elvin. I'll keep a good eye on him."

Luigi joked, "But then who's gonna keep a good eye on you?"

Mario shot him a look, jokingly, making both brothers laugh. Elvin gave Luigi a small smile, the ghost researcher was really worried about Luigi and about Violet. He thought, _'Why would anyone want to harm her? She's a rather sweet girl. And poor Luigi is probably feeling guilty for not protecting her like he did in the first mansion incident... Well, at least he has Mario this time.'_

With that, Luigi and Mario headed out to Gloomy Manor to pick up the Poltergust 5000, the updated version of Poltergust 3000. Luigi even got the Stroboscope, an updated version of his flashlight. Mario took the DS, the upgraded version of the Game Boy Horror.

"So this is what Violet did the first time around? Giving you directions and such?" Mario asked.

Luigi nodded as he answered, "Yeah, although she was more afraid of these ghosts than you are."

Mario rubbed the back of his head and stated, "Truth be told, I am scared."

Luigi perked up at this as he replied, "You are, Malleo?"

Mario nodded as he told him, "I'm human, just like you are, Weegie. But I am not leaving your side."

Luigi looked touched as he responded, "Thanks bro..."

Mario smiled. After capturing some Greenie ghosts and seeing a ghost dog with a gem, they headed back to get their next mission. Elvin told them about the Parascope. The Parascope was to detect paranormal signals. Luigi and Mario's next mission was to investigate the northern rooms in the Gloomy Manor. However, some Slammer ghosts got to the gears first and took them. After investigating the mansion, Luigi and Mario got the gears back and headed back to the Bunker.

Elvin commented, "You are doing a great job so far, boys. A few Slammers, Greenies, and even a Hider!"

Luigi shrugged and stated, "It's no big deal, Elvin."

Mario added, "After all, we're the best in the business."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Dun, dun, dun! A-1 and A-2 done just like that! Can Luigi and Mario get the Dark Moon back together? What happened to Violet? Who destroyed the Dark Moon in the first place? There's only one way to find out! You stayed tuned for chapter 3! Sorry if squeezing Mario in feels a bit weird but this is what I wanted to do. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi. You know me as the 'man in green', younger brother to Mario, and boyfriend to Violet Calico. But when I have to deal with ghosts yet again, I might be facing them - without Violet and with Mario! Let me tell you the story... (AU of Dark Moon)

After Elvin fixed the gears, he started to talk about the Ghost Portrificationizer but then was cut off by piano music. Mario looked curious, wondering where it was coming from. Luigi perked up and thought, _'Melody? Is that possible? She turned back into a painting and Elvin sold it!'_ Elvin saw Luigi's face and knew that the younger Manfredi brother was thinking about Melody. 

The ghost researcher merely shook his head to let Luigi know that it wasn't Melody. Mario looked confused to this, knowing that he was missing something. Luigi did nothing but when they were pixelated in, his heart was breaking.

Luigi sighed as he went into their mission, he went into the library. Mario was with him, looking around. _'This is some strange library,'_ he thought. Mario walked to the piano as the strong Poltergeist appeared. Mario paled as Luigi screamed in horror.

"What is that?!" Mario blurted out, scared.

"Mario, move!" Luigi shouted, pushing Mario out of the way.

The two brothers landed on the ground, dodging the books being thrown at them. Mario looked at Luigi, whom had immediately got to his feet. Mario was surprised by Luigi's quick feet and bravery. _'He doesn't have to be me,'_ Mario thought, proud. _'He's himself.'_

Mario saw more books being thrown at his baby brother and warned, "Luigi, look out!"

Luigi replied, "Saw it!"

With that said, Luigi ducked the books, narrowly missing them. Mario breathed a sigh of relief. After defeating the strong Poltergeist, the brothers went back into the mansion to get the Dark-Light Device to see illusions. What really surprised them was there was a Boo causing it. After capturing the Boo, his Dual Scream started to ring. Mario checked the image and saw that Elvin was calling.

Mario answered, "Hello?"

Elvin stated, _"Criminy! What in tarnation was a Boo doing here in the valley?! Good thing you two had the Dark-Light Device on you, or you've been in real trouble!"_

Luigi replied, "No kidding. Mind pixelating us outta here?"

Elvin responded, _"Sure, hold on, boys!"_

With that, Elvin hung up and pixelated the brothers back to the Bunker. Elvin knew that Boos in a group would be too powerful. Luigi shivered from the last time Elvin told him (and Violet) that. Upon thinking of Violet, Luigi looked sad. He was really worried about Violet. Mario placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder, in a reassuring way. Luigi looked over at Mario, sniffling.

Mario stated, "She'll be fine. I'll call Peach."

Luigi wiped his eyes and replied, "O - okay..."

Mario picked up the DS, calling Peach. He talked to her as Luigi was cleaning up the spider webs in the mansion as their next mission.

Peach saw that the two of them were in a different place and asked, _"Where are you two?"_

Mario sighed sadly as he answered, "Luigi and I are in Evershade Valley. We are helping Elvin with a ghost problem."

Peach instantly got worried and questioned, _"Have the portrait ghosts escaped again?!"_

Mario answered, "No, they have been sold..." When he saw Peach's look, he added, "Long story."

Peach's face softened as she stated, _"Just please be careful, Mario. Both of you."_

Mario nodded and replied, "We will." He paused as he added, "I love you, Peach." 

Peach blushed as she responded, _"I love you too, Mario."_

After cleaning the spider webs, Mario hung up on Peach. Luigi had overheard them and sighed sadly, his heart wasn't in this. He was really worried about Violet. The two were back in the Bunker as Elvin placed his hand on top of Luigi's reassuringly.

Elvin commented, "She's okay, Luigi. She would want you to do this."

Luigi looked at Elvin with tears in his eyes and asked, "You think so?"

Elvin answered, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

It was easy to tell that after that Luigi battled and worked a bit harder, as if he was doing it all for Violet. Luigi even took down the spider that was possessed by a ghost on his own and then got a piece of the Dark Moon, much to Mario's surprise. Luigi pumped his fists in victory as he kissed the heavens above after the spiders went back to their home. Mario laughed at the sight as Luigi was a bit thrown off but he smiled anyhow. He was still worried about Violet but hearing Mario cheering for him really helped.

Luigi commented to Elvin while they were in the Bunker, "I hope this helps, Professor."

Elvin stated, "It will, my boy. It will."

After cleaning off the Dark Moon piece, more of the fog lifted. Elvin was certainly puzzled by the dark energy surrounding the pieces, as if this all was on purpose. Mario looked up at him and saw his face.

Mario asked, even though it was more of a statement, "You think this is all on purpose, don't you?"

Elvin nodded and answered, "Its the only explanation. I just want to know who and why."

Luigi stated, "As do I and I wonder if this has anything to do with Violet's disappearance."

Elvin was about to reply but then the computer went off, showing that another mansion was now in range.

Elvin commented, "Looks like you two can now go to the Haunted Towers."

Luigi gulped as he shivered from fear. He hated this whole ghost thing but what else could he do? Elvin needed his and his brother's help. 

Mario asked him, "You okay, Weegie?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah, just terrified, Malleo."

"Yeah, me too," Mario confessed. "But we have to stick together. Okay?"

"Of course." Luigi responded.

With that, the two of them headed out to the Haunted Towers and started to work on the first mission there: to fix the plumbing system. _'Simple enough since I am a plumber,'_ Luigi thought as he started to climb. Luigi and Mario finally got to the Water Supply on the roof after capturing many ghosts.

The two of them finally got the water to flow again and that's when they were pixelated back to the Bunker. Luigi sighed as he gathered in some oxygen. Mario looked over at him as he walked away from him. Mario watched him, in worry.

"Luigi..." He whispered.

Luigi felt like swearing every word in the book and hurting himself until he bleed badly. The green clad ghost hunter thought, _'I can't believe I wasn't there to protect her from whatever it was. This feels like this was all my fault. I might as well be the one to kidnap her. Oh Vi...'_ With much sadness in his heart, Luigi went to his next mission along with Mario. This mission was to get into the tree to get to the top.

The only thing stopping him was a pinwheel gate. However, the Hiders in the area took off the pinwheels and hid them all around the mansion. After grabbing each and every one, the brothers were being pixelated back to the Bunker. Luigi figured that at a good and steady pace, he could get this done easily. At least, that was his hope. He wanted to search to find his beloved girlfriend.

Luigi whispered, while being pixelated, "Violet...wherever you are... I hope you are safe and sound..."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well, there you have it guys! The missions: A-3, A-4, A-5, A-6, B-1, and B-2 done all in one chapter! I didn't want to extend this longer than it needs to be, that would be like telling the story all over again. I will make sure that Luigi comes across Polterpup, the ghost pup is important to the story! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi. You know me as the 'man in green', younger brother to Mario, and boyfriend to Violet Calico. But when I have to deal with ghosts yet again, I might be facing them - without Violet and with Mario! Let me tell you the story... (AU of Dark Moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be mentions of Luigi hurting himself in this story and it starts mainly in this chapter. So just as a warning ahead of time, this note is here - and only in this chapter.

Luigi and Mario went back to the Haunted Towers with the pinwheel veins and the wrench that Elvin had gave Mario. The green clad ghost hunter was doing this all like a zombie, capturing ghosts and going back for Boos plus doing the mission that the ghost researcher gave him. This time, the mission involved finding a Toad that was in the Hollow Tree or close to it. However, the path lead the brothers upstairs to...a cemetery... Luigi gulped, swallowing some of his fear down.

While Elvin or Mario wasn't looking, Luigi made sure that he made himself bleed with the knife Mario gave him for his birthday a few years ago. The cuts weren't very deep so they went unnoticed by Elvin and Mario. Luigi just made sure that it made him bleed for a minute or so before he covered it. They were all over his upper torso, his arms, and his legs. Luigi wanted to make sure that the cuts weren't in plain sight. Anyhow, they needed to find the Special Key and the Toad.

Luigi entered the Crypt and muttered, "Well, at least I know what to expect."

Mario stated, overhearing Luigi, "At least one of us does..."

After tearing down the brick wall, Luigi saw something that he prayed that he would never see again (or at least close to it). Luigi saw a Toad in a painting. Mario's eyes widened in horror as Luigi whispered a curse word. The green clad ghost hunter shone the Dark-Light Device on the painting, bringing the Toad out of it. But that knocked the three of them to the ground.

The Toad blubbered, "I'm free! Wait... Luigi? Mario? What are you two doing here?" Luigi got up and then the Toad hugged his left leg, making Luigi cringe a little bit in pain. Mario didn't notice, which Luigi was grateful for. The Toad (Ethan) added, "Aw, it doesn't matter! You're my hero, Luigi!"

Luigi patted Toad's head as he asked, "And what's your name?"

Ethan answered, "Ethan, nice to meet you!"

Mario stated, "Ethan, huh? That's a nice name!"

Ethan smiled, happy to be in the presence of both brothers. After guiding Ethan passed the Three Sisters, Mario pixelated the Toad back to the Bunker before the two of them got pixelated themselves. Elvin told Luigi and Mario that Ethan had brought back a snapshot taken by the special tridimensional security camera. Both brothers looked at the picture and saw something quite...unusual. Not only was a Boo giving the Special Key to a ghost that none of them had never seen before but in the background was something of interest.

Two Boos were holding a bag with something in it: a gold frame with some shoes showing. _'A painting,'_ Luigi wondered. Luigi didn't know what it was but looking at the frame made his heart stop cold. What was it about that frame that was giving him such a hard time? Mario couldn't help but wonder why Luigi was making that face. But then again, he was having his own flashbacks about paintings.

Anyways, after much climbing, the two brothers got the Special Key back from the Sneaker ghosts until he heard some barking. Luigi looked and saw the same ghost dog from Gloomy Manor.

Luigi scolded, as the polterpup played with the Special Key, "No, no! Bad doggie!"

Mario scolded, "Put it down, doggie!"

Polterpup, however, didn't listen to them as he tossed the Special Key out the window and then went after it. Luigi groaned as Mario face palmed himself. Luigi forgot all about Violet and was more focused on the ghost dog. They chased the polterpup all around the mansion and finally caught him. However, the rascally dog got out of the Poltergust 5000 and ran off. Mario couldn't help but chuckle when Polterpup licked his face. Luigi smiled for once.

After a bit, the two went up to the top of the Hallow Tree and faced the ghost at the top (which possessed some stairs). It was just like that Luigi and Mario were moving on from the Haunted Towers to the Old Clockworks. Like Elvin had instructed, the brothers went to the time gate but the hands were missing... Elvin called Mario on the Dual Scream, seeing this all from the Bunker.

Elvin groaned, _"Billowing banshees! The clock hands are missing! Ho ho! Oho! Those ghosts sure are a clever bunch. You see, the clock hands operate the Clock Tower Gate. The ghosts figured that out and hid them from us! Incredible! Well, not for us, of course. It's actually pretty terrible. It would take a strong ghost to pry off those clock hands."_

Luigi asked, "So what the hell do we do?"

Mario was a bit taken back that Luigi was now swearing but in the current condition he was in, he decided to let it slide. Elvin didn't notice it as he typed on the computer and the Parascope.

He answered, _"There's a strong signal underground, and I reckon it's them. According to my research, there's a special compass that should help you get down there. It's likely stored in the Drafting Office. Hop to it!"_

With that, Elvin hung up and the two of them were once again on his own. After retrieving the special compass, Luigi and Mario went underground next, in hopes to find the clock hands. However, when he got down to the Crypt, a Poltergeist took the hour hand and the two of them had a battle with mummies. _'Glad that they aren't my mummy,'_ Luigi mused. _'They are all tied up,'_ Mario mused.

Luigi sighed sadly, capturing Mario's attention. Mario looked at Luigi, concerned.

Mario asked, "What is it, Weegie?"

He stammered, "M - Malleo, do you think she was sent back to the real world?"

Mario shook his head and explained, "I doubt it, since if that was the case, we would've been sent back too. No, Violet's here in our world. And we will find her soon."

Luigi took in a breath and let it out, relaxing himself as he replied, "I hope you are right, bro."

Mario nodded as he responded, "Yeah, I happen to agree, since this might be harder than we thought."

With that, Luigi sighed sadly. The green clad ghost hunter was really worried about Violet. Where was she? Was she safe? Did she...still love him? So many questions...not enough time. Luigi picked himself off of the ground and went back to the mission, becoming more and more like a heartbroken man. Mario followed behind, seeing Luigi's posture and got worried. _'Please Grambi, let us find Violet,'_ the red clad plumber thought, worried.

...

_Wishmaker1028: This chapter covers the missions: B-3, B-4, B-5, B-6, C-1, and C-2. We shall continue onwards with Luigi after these commercials! Just kidding! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi. You know me as the 'man in green', younger brother to Mario, and boyfriend to Violet Calico. But when I have to deal with ghosts yet again, I might be facing them - without Violet and with Mario! Let me tell you the story... (AU of Dark Moon)

Luigi and Mario were in the Roundhouse, battling with the Poltergeist. Luigi was using the Poltergust 5000 and Mario was using his red fire to distract it. After a bit, Luigi managed to capture the strong ghost. Luigi flashed his victory sign, making Mario laugh. Elvin brought the brothers back to the lab. While Elvin was working on trying to get a clue of where the hour hand was, Mario helping him, Luigi was in the bathroom - once again taking out his knife. Luigi took off his overalls, revealing the green striped boxers that he was wearing.

There were multiple bandages on him, either from his cutting or from the ghosts themselves. However, there was this one cut on his knee that Luigi didn't quite understand. After making his small indent on his left leg, the blood slowly came out, making Luigi squirm a little bit. Luigi wasn't usually like this, cutting himself and such but he felt so guilty about Violet. Suddenly and without warning, Luigi had a flash.

...

**Mr. L's POV**

_(Past)_

Dimentio...so you were playing with me all along. You just wanted me out of the way so you could have your moment with sir-jumps-a-lot. Very well played. So, this is how my game ends. Drowning in the Lake Twgyz. How ironic since the start, my mind has been flowing like a river. I could see everything so clearly and Brobot L-Type was perfect.

Yet sir-jumps-a-lot, pretty-princess-in-pink, koopa-with-a-weight-problem, and body-cold-as-ice defeated me. How the Underwhere was I defeated so easily? Was I too weak? No, that couldn't be it. I couldn't be as weak as one of those juniors, could I? My sole purpose was to kill sir-jumps-a-lot for Count Bleck. After I did that...I don't know. Perhaps I would've killed the rest of them too and kept body-cold-as-ice for my own needs.

She was beautiful...that sweet Vi... Wait, what's that coming towards me? It couldn't be sir-jumps-a-lot, there was no way anyone was gonna end his game. Perhaps it was koopa-with-a-weight-problem, that'd be hilarious. No, it was defiantly human and whoever it was started coming towards me. I squinted my eyes, with the feeling that my lungs were going to pop. So this was how it was going to end... Sir-jumps-a-lot 3 - The Green Thunder 0. How pathetic.

That's when I felt something holding my gloved hand after I passed out. Whatever it was, it was cold yet somehow familiar and friendly. The next thing I knew, my eyes trembled open and the first person I saw was body-cold-as-ice. What was she doing in the Underwhere? Did her game end? And why was she all wet? And why was I getting turned on from seeing her in tight wet clothes? Oh how I wanted to kiss her... But wait, why would I want to kiss her?

Why was I being turned on by a simple beauty? There was not much special about her except that scar on her left cheek. It was similar to mine and...we got those from King Boo though Violet's scar has been there longer due to her grandfather's ghost marking her as a little girl. Wait, where in the Underwhere did all of that come from? How did I know that? Who was King Boo? What grandfather? What was going on?!

And...didn't I call her Vi when I was drowning in Lake Twgyz? Why did I do that? I usually call her _'body-cold-as-ice'_...

...

Luigi shook his head, making him come out of the flash. He thought, _'So that's what happened in the Underwhere. Violet saved my life without knowing it was me. Unless I either transformed in front of her or I told her who I was. I can't remember...'_ After covering the injury that he gave himself, Luigi and Mario went chasing after Polterpup yet again since the ghost pup took the hour hand. After chasing Polterpup all around, the brothers recovered the hour hand. 

The green clad ghost hunter and the red clad hero both smiled as they were pixelated back to the Bunker. Maybe this time Luigi had his ghost doggy friend. But when Luigi emptied out the Poltergust 5000, Polterpup came popping out of the machine, licked their faces, and ran off. Luigi groaned, what was with that ghost pup? With that, the brothers went back into the Old Clockworks and started to look for the rotor. _'I wonder if I will run into Polterpup again,'_ Luigi thought. Mario saw that Luigi was actually happy for once, smiling himself.

After rescuing another Toad named Fredrick from his painting, Elvin pixelated them back to the lab. Just like Ethan, Fredrick didn't remember how he got trapped and he brought an image with him. There were a bunch of ghosts in the picture, going into the Clock Tower Gate. Plus there was a strange light coming from seemingly nowhere... Anyhow, the two Boos were there, still holding the bag and the frame - this time right side up.

Luigi squinted his eyes and saw that the hat in the portrait looked familiar to him. Instantly, Luigi's heart race increased, as if he sensed something horrid about the portrait. Luigi thought, _'But what?'_   Mario felt something about the picture but he didn't know what it was. But he felt something familiar. After taking down the possessor ghost, the green clad ghost hunter and the red clad hero got the Dark Moon Piece and were sent back to the Bunker. Elvin cleaned the Dark Moon piece as more of the fog lifted, revealing the Secret Mine.

Luigi stated, "Looks like we may need some snow gear."

Elvin warned, "I haven't any here right now, sadly."

Mario replied, "That's okay, you can just pixelate me to Luigi's house. I can grab a few things there for myself and Luigi."

Luigi gushed, "That's a great idea, Malleo!"

Mario chuckled as he stated, "Thanks Weegie!"

Elvin responded, "Then allow me, boys!"

With that, Mario was pixelated back to Luigi's house as Luigi headed out to the Secret Mine. Poor Luigi shivered while he climbed through the snow. Even though he knew that Violet wouldn't have a problem with this terrain, Luigi was. The green clad ghost hunter groaned as he walked. He really wished Mario would hurry up...

...

_Wishmaker1028: This chapter covers the missions: C-3, C-4, C-5, C-6, and the start of D-1. Find out what's gonna happen next with the next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi. You know me as the 'man in green', younger brother to Mario, and boyfriend to Violet Calico. But when I have to deal with ghosts yet again, I might be facing them - without Violet and with Mario! Let me tell you the story... (AU of Dark Moon)

A voice called, "Weegie!"

Luigi spun around and saw Mario coming up to him, wearing a red winter coat, a pair of dark red winter boots, red gloves, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. Mario held out a green winter coat, a pair of dark green winter boots, green gloves, and a green scarf.

The green clad ghost hunter smiled and said, "Thank you, Malleo! Great timing!"

Mario commented, "Glad I could help you, baby bro."

With that, Mario helped Luigi scramble into the winter gear. Luigi breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a lot warmer.

Luigi stated, "I'm glad you're back, big bro. I needed the warm stuff."

Mario replied, "Welcome, there's no need for you to catch a cold out here."

Luigi smiled as the two brothers investigated the house and saw no Toad in the Chalet. Luigi dealt with the ghosts as Mario followed carefully behind. After helping the Toad (Harry) out his painting, the Manfredi brothers were pixelated back to the Bunker. Harry didn't remember much like the other Toads but he also had an image.

The three of them took a look at the image. There were ghost trapped in red crystals, Boos everywhere, two Boos holding the painting, and a shadow. The red clad plumber shivered and thought, _'No, it couldn't be...'_ After Luigi and Mario defeated the more powerful ghosts, they returned to the Bunker. Luigi was achy as Mario saw the tiredness in his eyes. Mario was tired too but not as tired as Luigi. Elvin noticed it too and suggested for Mario to take the next mission while he rested.

Luigi refused, saying that he had a headache and went for the bathroom. Mario couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Luigi, there was something wrong. The brothers went back out the Secret Mine to head across the chasm to get to the Dark Moon piece. Mario was impressed with Luigi's bravery, it was different seeing him in the field then stuck as a painting. Mario and Luigi battled with the possessor ghost, returning with the Dark Moon piece. 

Elvin cleaned off the Dark Moon piece, revealing the last mansion: the Treacherous Mansion. Luigi gulped, he had a bad feeling. Things were all coming down to this and soon the Dark Moon would be restored. Mario, upon seeing the final mansion, shivered. Luigi was surprised as he turned to Mario, a bit worried.

"Malleo?" He asked, worried.

"Weegie, that mansion..." Mario started to answer.

Luigi placed his hand on Mario's shoulder, capturing Mario's attention. Mario looked at him as Luigi gave him a smile. Mario was surprised by this.

"I'm here for you, like you were for me." Luigi promised.

"Gratzi baby bro." Mario replied.

With that, Mario and Luigi took off all of their snow gear, got some hot chocolate, and Luigi rested a bit. Mario covered Luigi up with the blanket and was staring at the Poltergust 5000. Mario was considering of taking it and going to Treacherous Mansion himself. But the red clad plumber decided against it. This was Luigi's mission and he was going to let Luigi see it through. Finally up from his nap, Luigi stretched as Elvin turned to him and Mario (who was already there).

Elvin stated, "Luigi, Mario. The final Dark Moon piece appears to be located here, in the Treacherous Mansion. But I'm reading the highest levels of paranormal activity ever recorded...in the history of forever. No paranormal researcher worth their salt would go near the place. Yep, going in there is an absolutely terrible idea...for me. You two, on the other hand... Well, you don't have a choice! You're the only ones who can recover the final Dark Moon piece."

Luigi groaned out of annoyance as Mario busted up laughing. As Elvin pixelated Luigi and Mario in (after giving Luigi the front door key), the green clad ghost hunter almost lost his hat and almost fell over the edge. Mario gasped, grabbing his brother quickly. Mario got Luigi back up.

"Thanks Mario..." Luigi commented.

"Anytime." Mario stated.

After the brothers got the mansion, Luigi was about to put in the front door key but something forced him down. The red clad hero looked worried but that's when he saw the same thing that the green clad ghost hunter did. They were both eye-to-eye with Polterpup.

Luigi asked, "Polterpup?"

Mario groaned, "Oh no, not the doggone dog again!"

Polterpup took the front door key, swallowed it, and ran off. Luigi was the one to groan now.

Luigi groaned, "Bad doggie!"

Mario helped Luigi up as he commented, "After the dog again."

With that, they started to chase after Polterpup. Along the way, the green clad ghost hunter and the red clad hero ran into a whole bunch of powerful Greenies and Slammers. The two brothers even went through a maze, getting a little lost but eventually found the way out. Two Greenies even brought a knight to life, reminding the brothers of that movie called Toadstein. After capturing Polterpup in the dungeon, Elvin pixelated Luigi and Mario back to the Bunker. Mario gave Luigi a brotherly hug.

Luigi returned it, pulling Mario close. Mario noticed this and got a bit worried. Luigi didn't seem much like himself after catching Polterpup. Mario rubbed his baby brother's back soothingly.

Mario stated, "Your doggy friend will be okay, Weegie."

Luigi replied, "Hope so, Malleo."

As Elvin put Polterpup down into the Vault, the ghost researcher told them about the Toad assistant. Luigi agreed to go as soon as he got some food in his stomach. Elvin couldn't agree more as Mario made the Manfredi world-famous spaghetti. After getting something in his stomach, Luigi and Mario went back into the mansion and saved two Toads: (Ivan and Jacob). However, Elvin forgot there were two Toads in the mansion and bopped Jacob in the nose.

The two of them even brought back another security image. In the far left corner, the same two Boos that were carrying the portrait had the bag down a bit further and that's when the three heroes saw something horrid. Violet...was in the painting...and all of the sudden, King Boo was in the image. He laughed evilly as the screen went dark...

...

_Wishmaker1028: This chapter covers the rest of D-1, D-2, D-3, D-4, E-1, and E-2. How will Luigi  and Mario react to this news that Violet is trapped in a painting? Can Luigi save her and stop King Boo? Find out next time! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi. You know me as the 'man in green', younger brother to Mario, and boyfriend to Violet Calico. But when I have to deal with ghosts yet again, I might be facing them - without Violet and with Mario! Let me tell you the story... (AU of Dark Moon)

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! No, for the love of Grambi, she can't be a freaking prisoner in a painting, especially to King Boo!"

Luigi had been raving about this for awhile, ever since the image that Ivan and Jacob brought back to the Bunker revealed that Violet was a painting and in the possession of King Boo. Luigi was a complete basket case, blaming himself for everything that happened to Violet...and Mario from the first mansion incident and beyond. The green clad ghost hunter went outside for air, not feeling well at all. Mario couldn't help but feel worried.

"Luigi, wait!" Mario pleaded, following him.

With that, the red clad hero headed outside to find his baby brother. He looked around, eventually finding the Poltergust 5000. Mario immediately got worried. He was about to go find Luigi when he heard something.

"MARIO! COME BACK IN HERE QUICK!" Elvin shouted.

Mario ran back to the Bunker, getting in fast. That's when he saw something that he wished he hadn't. Mr. L was there, holding Elvin by the shirt, his green thunder crackling brightly.

Mario hissed, "Let him go, Mr. L!"

Mr. L saw Mario as he put Elvin down. Elvin yelped, quickly hiding under some equipment. He peeked out a bit, wondering who this bandit was. Mario wasn't moving at all and Mr. L stepped toe-to-toe with him.

Mr. L asked, **"Well welcome back, sir-jumps-a-lot. Surprised to see me after our last encounter?"**

Mario placed his hands on his hips as he answered, "I am not scared of you, L. You were easy to defeat, so was your buddy, Dimentio. I won't be afraid to beat you."

Mr. L chuckled and stated, **"Oh come now. We all know that Dimentio played and used me too."**

Mario perked up at this as he asked, "Wait, if that's true, why'd you help him?"

Mr. L stepped a bit closer to Mario and explained, whispering in his ear, **"I was brainwashed to listen to every word he said."**

Mario's eyes widen in surprise as Mr. L pulled back from Mario, his green thunder deactivating. Mario was still on edge. He didn't exactly trust L but he trusted Luigi. He wanted his baby brother back but somehow Mr. L was acting differently than last time.

Mario finally broke the silence as he asked, "Then you don't have the lust to kill me?"

Mr. L shrugged and answered, **"Since the final battle is over, no. No one controls me anymore, not even Nastasia. I don't have a purpose anymore."**

Mario hesitated for a moment but then placed his hand on Mr. L's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

Mario stated, "Then please, join my team. We could use your strength."

Mr. L shook his head and replied, **"Sorry, sir-jumps-a-lot. You don't need me. You need Junior."** Mario bit his lower lip when they both saw that his gloves were changing from gray to white. He added, **"So I give Junior back to you..."**

With that, a rainbow light surrounded Mr. L. Mario shaded his eyes as Elvin watched in awe. He watched as the bandit turned into Luigi. Luigi had his eyes closed, still in his mind. He was standing in a grassy field, seeing Mr. L a good distance away. His back was to him.

Luigi whispered, "L...?"

Mr. L didn't look at him and stated, **"Get body-as-cold-as-ice back, Junior. And I'll see you in our dreams..."**

With that, Mr. L faded away, leaving Luigi all alone. He opened his eyes, tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to make of it. He looked around, seeing Mario was hugging him tight. Elvin was looking at him with awe. Luigi returned the hug, keeping Mario close.

"He gave me back...?" Luigi asked, a bit shocked.

"He gave you back." Mario answered, also shocked.

Elvin asked, "Uh...what just happened...?"

Both brothers helped Elvin, explaining everything. After they did, they were pixelated back into the Treacherous Mansion. As the two went through some of the exhibits, Mario was surprised on how well Luigi handled himself in the mission. Mario took the Dual Scream for Luigi as they arrived in the Study. Luigi saw a book out of the bookshelf and Mario put it in. However, it came back out again. Luigi and Mario stepped back, surprised.

Luigi questioned, "D - d - do you think there's a ghost?"

Mario answered, "Only one way to find out."

As soon as Mario had said that, Luigi took a peek through the bookshelf and out came out a Strong Poltergeist. And the Strong Poltergeist took the book that they needed to get to the Train Exhibit. The Manfredi brothers chased after the Strong Poltergeist all the way to the Space Exhibit. After defeating the Strong Poltergeist, the Manfredi brothers went back to the Study and opened it the Train Exhibit. The two brothers looked through the miniature of a train.

That's when they saw a bunch of Boos and Violet's painting. One of the Boos came up to the glass and laughed manically. Luigi instantly got frightened as Mario was a bit braver...but not by much. Luigi could tell that his older brother was shaking in fear. Luigi was surprised as Elvin pixelated the twin brothers back to the Bunker. The green clad ghost hunter sighed sadly as Mario felt bad that they couldn't go into the miniature to save Violet.

Elvin commented to Luigi, "Chin up, young feller. Don't worry, we'll get Violet back. Although, her portrait would fetch a pretty price at an art auction. Just kidding, my boy!"

Mario thought, _'How does Weegie stand with Elvin?'_ With the ghosts now down in the Vault; Elvin, Luigi, and Mario planned an ambush maneuver to overtake King Boo. However, Big Boo was there instead. Luigi and Mario were able to defeat him, using the train to divide Big Boo and then put the Boos into the compartments of the train. This was proof that King Boo was onto their plans. Elvin did some typing on the Parascope and on his computer.

Elvin pixelated Luigi and Mario into the mansion once more, to investigate the Terrace, since a paranormal porthole was there. When the two of them got to the Terrance, King Boo opened the porthole. The master of illusions then went through it and when they were about to do the same, ghosts started to come out of it.

Elvin called on the DS and yelled, _"CRIMINY!"_

Mario questioned, "What's going on, professor?! What the Underwhere is happening?!"

Elvin explained to them, _"The paranormal levels just went through the roof! This is really serious, you two. The porthole will have to wait. Mario, start tracking the ghosts on the DS. Luigi, you start catching them with the Poltergest 5000! If we don't reduce the paranormality, our dimension could collapse on itself!"_

...

_Wishmaker1028: This chapter covers the missions: E-3, E-4, and the start of E-5. This is getting good! Can our heroes capture all of the ghosts before it is too late? There's only one way to find out! You stayed tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi. You know me as the 'man in green', younger brother to Mario, and boyfriend to Violet Calico. But when I have to deal with ghosts yet again, I might be facing them - without Violet and with Mario! Let me tell you the story... (AU of Dark Moon)

Luigi and Mario were going at a rather fast pace throughout Treacherous Mansion, Luigi's heart pounding in his ears. Mario panted, falling a tad behind. After capturing the Boo in the Aviation Room, the green clad ghost hunter was now running from room to room with the red clad plumber on his heels. They went to the Nautical Room first and took down a few regular and powerful Slammers. Next, they ran over to the Space Exhibit, using the transport gates. There, they took down a few regular and powerful Greenies. Mario kept tracking the ghosts.

The red clad plumber commented, groaning, "Mamma mia, this is paranormal chaos!"

The ghost researcher stated, _"I know, Mario, but we have to do this to help our dimension!"_

The green clad ghost hunter yelled, freaking out, "And now is a good time to tell me where to go next!"

Mario checked out the DS and finally replied, "The Ice Age Exhibit is a good idea!"

Luigi nodded as they ran over to the frozen exhibit. After taking care of some powerful Sneakers, they went over to the Jungle Exhibit. It was there they took out a powerful Gobber. The two brothers then went to the Ancient Exhibit where they took some mummies (powerful Greenies in tissue paper). Elvin quickly typed on the computer and reported that the older Manfredi brother should go to the Dark Age Exhibit. Luigi and Mario did just that and took out more powerful Greenies.

After hitting the kitchen (taking out powerful Hiders), Luigi and Mario went to the bathroom (taking out Creepers), they ran to back to the Terrace. Elvin got a strong signal from the Terrance. So Luigi and Mario went there to check it out. And that's when they captured a whole lot of ghosts. Finally, the paranormal levels went down and things were calmer. Mario breathed a sigh of relief as did Luigi. Elvin pixelated Luigi and Mario back to the Bunker as quick as he could.

Elvin commented, "Phew! I didn't think you would make it, boys! But with your brother on the DS and my help, you two were able to defeat all of those ghosts that came out of that porthole! That may have been your toughest challenge so far. Great job capturing those ghosts."

Luigi stated, panting a bit and smiling, "T - thanks Elvin."

Mario went into the kitchen and got Luigi some water as the Poltergust 5000 was emptied. Luigi chugged down the water as Mario chuckled.

The hero of Mushroom Kingdom replied, "That was harder than what I thought it would be."

The green clad ghost hunter responded, "Violet's worth it."

Elvin typed on his computer and told them, "Well, I do have good news. The paranormal porthole is still open! As soon as you both get some more water and food into you, we'll send you two out."

Luigi commented, "Thanks professor."

Mario placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder and told his baby brother, "We'll get her back, Weegie."

Elvin explained, "This is it, boys. It all comes down to this. All paths seem to be pointing to the porthole on the Terrace. The Parascope can't find the Dark Moon piece anywhere. There's no place left for it to be. And the same goes for King Boo... He must be beyond the porthole, still furious that you captured all the ghosts he sent through it! And last but not least, Violet - your girlfriend, Luigi! She's got to be through there too, still in her portrait!"

Luigi responded, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Elvin nodded as he stated, "I know you want your Violet back. She was rather helpful to you during the first mansion incident. You two are an amazing team, just like you and your brother. So, as I said, this is the moment of truth. And no matter what happens; I just wanted to thank you, Violet, and Mario for everything. I'm proud of you, my boy. ...both of you..."

At this point, both brothers had tears in his eyes. Mario was stunned about Elvin's speech but smiled at his baby brother. He did deserve all of the glory, he was a great ghost hunter and hero, no matter what anyone said about Luigi. Luigi was brave enough to face his fears to save - not only himself but Violet as well. Mario was interested to see what was going to play out in the battle against King Boo. He couldn't wait to help. Elvin was too but he had all the faith in the world in Luigi.

Mario said to Luigi, "You know we got this, baby bro."

Luigi replied, in Italian, "Grazie, grande fratello." **[1]**

Mario smiled as Elvin pixelated the brothers to the Terrace. Luigi looked at the porthole and thought, _'I'm coming, Vi. I promise that I won't let you down.'_ As soon as Luigi thought that, he started to get sucked in by a strong wind. Mario felt the strong wind pulling him in as well, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know what to expect with this porthole. Once the Manfredi twin brothers got to a mysterious point, it was like a room from out of the haunted mansion from three years ago.

Except it had four suits of armor and one of them was holding the Dark Moon piece. Mario felt something was up. Luigi tried to grab it but was blown away by a possessor ghost. The spirit then split into two and possessed two suits of armor. Mario trapped the two knights of armor on the same rug while Luigi forced the ghost out of the suits by pulling the rug from underneath them. Luigi caught him once but then he broke free and split into three. The possessor ghost then possessed three suits of armor.

The two of them did the same thing again, trapping them all on the same rug and then forcing the possessor ghost out of the suits. Luigi watched in absolute horror when the possessor ghost possessed a giant suit of armor. Mario gasped at the sight as Elvin, whom was watching the fight, turned white as a ghost. The knight started to stop down on the red clad hero but luckily, the green clad ghost hunter quickly pushed him out of the way. Mario breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks bro," Mario stated.

"We're gonna need a larger rug," Luigi replied, half joking.

Mario nodded as the two of them tried multiple times to put the two feet on two rugs at the same time. Elvin thought, _'Come on. You two can do it!'_ After awhile, Luigi captured the possessor ghost and got the last Dark Moon piece. Mario celebrated from the victory as Elvin pixelated them both back to the Bunker... But the only thing that arrived back...was the Dark Moon piece. The ghost researcher felt uneasy and scared. Both Luigi and Mario were gone!

...

**Italian Translation:**

**[1]: Thanks, big bro.**

...

_Wishmaker1028: This chapter covers the end of E-5 and E-6. What has happened to Luigi and Mario? Are they still alive? There's only one way to find out! Stay tuned for chapter 9! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi. You know me as the 'man in green', younger brother to Mario, and boyfriend to Violet Calico. But when I have to deal with ghosts yet again, I might be facing them - without Violet and with Mario! Let me tell you the story... (AU of Dark Moon)

**Luigi's POV**

My mind was a blank. What was going on...? I felt some water falling down my forehead. I groaned as my eyes opened...or at least I thought I did. Apparently, I was in darkness. But how could that be? Didn't Mario and I just defeat that possessor ghost? Wait...where was Mario?

"Malleo...?" I called, a bit worried.

"I'm here, Weegie." I heard Mario, sounding like he was a bit away from me. "But where are we?"

I checked my pocket as I saw the last Dark Moon piece was gone.

"Crap!" I swore.

"What's the matter?" Mario asked, sounding closer.

"The Dark Moon piece! It's gone!" I answered, seeing that Mario had found me. I saw his gaze of concern and felt my blood going cold. Did he find my scars? "What?" I asked, deciding to take a chance.

"Your forehead is bleeding." Mario pointed out, softly. He knelled down to my side as he started to say, "Let me treat that..."

I jumped to my feet, faster than Mario could have blinked.

"Thanks but no thanks. I much rather see where we are." I protested, looking around with the Stroboscope. The ground was made out of purple blocks and the rest was in darkness. That's when we heard some evil cackling. I shivered, "D - did you hear that?"

Mario nodded as he responded, sounding a bit scared, "Yes..." We both knew that evil laughter anywhere. Though I didn't know why Mario was scared, I continued to shiver as some windows appeared. A shadow was going by them...and it was King Boo. "The devil himself..." I heard Mario breathed.

I saw his Firebrand activate almost immediately. Why was he doing that? King Boo wouldn't be effected by it. That's when I saw something that made my heart stop cold. There, right in front of me, was Violet's portrait.

I mumbled, "Vi..."

I was about to take the painting, ignore Mario's warning, and run. But it vanished instantly as King Boo appeared out of nowhere. My heart skipped a beat out of fear. He looked at me with pure rage, anger, and pretty much any evil emotion I can think of.

King Boo raged, "Mwahahahaha! Now what do we have here? Why, if it isn't my old pal Luigi and Mario? Or is it Baby Luigi and Baby Mario? I can't tell the difference. Hey, remember when you and Violet trapped me in that painting for eternity? Good times. But guess what? I GOT OUT! And now I'm panting the town red!"

I stammered, "S - s - s - so that means..."

King Boo explained, "Yes, it was I who broke the Dark Moon! This power-enchasing jeweled crown of mine made it easy. And now that all the ghosts of Evershade Valley are under my control...it's time to take my rightful place as the supreme ruler of your world!"

Mario stepped in front of me as he hissed, shaking in his shoes. What was he doing?!

He stated, "Listen here, you big marshmallow! I remember what you told me the last time you and I met." I perked up at this as Mario's fear started to turn into anger. He added, his whole body shaking, "That everyone knows what I think of my own DNA? That I think Luigi is a poor excuse for a human?!"

My heart instantly broke. He thought of that of me? Or was another way for King Boo to get to him? King Boo seemed to have been listening, however. I decided to listen too. I wanted to know. He looked at me with a smile. That's when I realized something. He never thought of me that way. He then looked back at King Boo.

He replied, "I love Luigi. He is a kind, compassionate soul. He made Mr. L respect him. I do realize that I was awful to him but that will never happen again!"

There were tears in my eyes. I knew he meant it. King Boo didn't look all impressed.

The master of illusions stated, "What can I say? A Boo has to do what a Boo has to do. And now it is time for you, your brother, his girlfriend, your girlfriend, that annoying scientist, and all your friends will look great hanging from the wall of my throne room!"

With that, he laughed evilly as the gem on top of his crown started to glow and spark of electricity. The wind picked up as Mario and I hung on for dear life. Suddenly, there was a purple electric fence around us and we were floating in a dimension. I gulped as I thought, _'Here we go...'_

_..._

The battle started out with King Boo slamming down on the ground. Both Mario and Luigi quickly got out of the way of a few spiked balls. That's when Luigi got an idea. After flashing his flashlight a few times, King Boo evilly smirked. Luigi had no idea how to defeat him. Even Mario's fire attacks were doing nothing at all. But that couldn't have been further from the truth. They both knew exactly what they were doing. King Boo slammed on the ground and threw the spiked balls into the air. Mario studied the ground and saw incoming shadows.

Luigi smirked and shined his flashlight on King Boo as one of the spiked balls hit him on the head. Luigi was slightly hurt on his right leg but not that badly. Mario, however, managed to evade it. That's when Luigi started to suck up the master of illusions. Just when King Boo looked like he was caught, he came out of the Poltergest 5000. _'Damn it,'_   Luigi thought. _'So close,'_ Mario thought, cringing. The master of illusions slammed down on the ground, making the platform that they were standing on smaller.

With that, they went through a window. As they ran through the mansion like setting, King Boo came out of nowhere, hitting Mario with full force. Luigi saw this as Mario fell onto the ground, bleeding badly. Luigi started to shake Mario, worried.

"Malleo..." He whimpered, worried.

"Weegie..." Mario whispered.

Luigi closed his eyes, truly worried. That's when a voice caught his attention.

**"Hello Junior."**

Luigi look around as he saw that he was in a grassy field. There, wearing a dark green long sleeved blouse, torn black jeans, black dress shoes, gray gloves, his dark green hat with the _"L"_ backwards...was Mr. L.

"L? What are you doing?" Luigi asked, sounding worried. "Mario needs me!"

 **"He needs both of us."** Mr. L answered, touching his forehead. **"You take out King-of-the-Marshmallows. Mario will be okay."**

"W - what are you doing...?" Luigi questioned, concerned. Luigi opened his eyes again, looking around. Mario had been patched up and he was looking worried. "H - how did you get patched up?" Luigi asked him.

"Mr. L did it." Mario answered.

Luigi's eyes widened in shock. Mr. L was helping them again? Luigi looked over at the master of illusions, activating his Thunderbrand. That immediately got King Boo's attention, especially when he was on the receiving end of a rather powerful green electrical attack. Mario was surprised about the strength and the bravery of his brother. What he said next really got to Mario.

"YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Luigi hollered.

"Weegie..." Mario breathed.

Luigi ran towards King Boo, with his green electricity surrounding him. He made a fist, making a thunderpunch. He wailed on King Boo while the master of illusions screamed. The scream was horrifying. Mario was watching in awe, not believing his strength. After a matter of minutes, he captured King Boo. That gave him the victory and the much needed confidence boost.

The only thing that remained of King Boo...was his power-enchasing gem. Luigi went over to Mario, celebrating.

"We did it, bro!" Luigi squealed.

"Yeah, we did." Mario replied, barely standing.

"You okay Malleo?" Luigi asked, worried.

Mario smiled proudly as he answered, "You know it, Weegie."

Suddenly, the green clad ghost hunter and the red clad hero was sent out of the illusion and back to the Terrace of the Treacherous Mansion. There was Violet's portrait as Luigi instantly ran over it, even though he was still hurt. Suddenly, Elvin was pixelated in. Elvin instructed Luigi to shine the Dark-Light onto the painting so Violet could be freed from her prison.

The green clad ghost hunter nodded and shone the Dark-Light device on the painting. Instantly, Violet was out as she looked up and saw Luigi. Her eyes widened as she smiled wide and hugged him tightly.

Violet gushed, "Weegie, you did it! You saved me!"

Luigi returned the hug as he showed Mario to her and he replied, "We saved you, Vi."

Violet hugged Mario too. Mario returned the hug, smiling. The Toads were the next to be pixelated in. Luigi went over to them with the last piece from Henry as the Dark Moon re-assembled magically. Mario, Elvin, Violet, and Luigi all watched as they saw the Dark Moon float into the sky. It then created a pulse, making all of the ghosts friendly again. Elvin let go of the ghosts with this done.

The ghosts celebrated with the Toads, Mario, and Elvin. Mario, Luigi, and Violet were watching in awe. All of their fear of ghosts were long gone as Polterpup came over, whining. Obliviously, the ghost pup felt bad for all the things that he did to Luigi while the Dark Moon was broken. Luigi waved at Polterpup.

He said, "Hey, doggie."

Polterpup jumped on Luigi and licked his face. Violet laughed as Polterpup did the same to her. Polterpup also jumped Mario, licking his face too, making him laugh. This time, Elvin laughed as the ghosts took their picture, which Luigi and Violet saved as a memento. The couple cuddled onto the couch as Polterpup licked both of their faces. Luigi and Violet both laughed as they _'cuddled'_   with their ghost pup. In an instant, the couple and the ghost pup were asleep.

...

_AK1028: Things might be over with the story but we still have a few loose ends to tie off before we end this story all together! For right now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Luigi Manfredi. You know me as the 'man in green', younger brother to Mario, and boyfriend to Violet Calico. But when I have to deal with ghosts yet again, I might be facing them - without Violet and with Mario! Let me tell you the story... (AU of Dark Moon)

One afternoon after the Dark Moon incident, Mario told the kingdom of their victory. The kingdom wanted to thank the siblings (mostly Luigi cause Mario was being completely modest) for his bravery for helping Elvin, saving their world, and freeing Violet. However, Luigi was focused on something else. Or rather, someone else. Luigi wanted to make sure that Violet was indeed alright. Toadsworth, the Toads of Mushroom Kingdom, and Princess Peach, all understood.

Dr. Toadley went over to Mario and commented, "Worried about Violet? You should be. Will she be okay? In time, she will be. But the question here is, are you okay? And the answer is a very big no. You are not okay. "

Mario sighed as he answered, "I'm just worried about Luigi. He couldn't control his anger and turned into Mr. L when he learned that Violet was in the clutches of King Boo. I knew Luigi was feeling guilty but I didn't know what to do." He paused as he reflected, "Then the problem was resolved anyhow. Mr. L wounded up helping us."

Dr. Toadley stated, "Why he did that, we will probably never know. And we have to accept that."

Mario replied, "And I do."

...

Back in Boo Woods, Luigi and Violet were sitting on the couch, watching television. Polterpup was sitting at their feet, panting and watching its masters curiously. He had to admit that these humans were fun playmates and great friends. Violet was laying her head on Luigi's right shoulder. Luigi held Violet close to him, stroking some of her hair. Violet smiled warmly, feeling the radiating heat and love from Luigi.

Violet looked up at her boyfriend and asked, "Wondering what happened?"

Luigi looked down at his girlfriend and answered, "The question had crossed my mind."

Violet explained, "I was brushing my hair in the bathroom and there was something white in the mirror. I perked up as I turned around. When there was nothing there, I put my hair brush down and placed my hat on my head. There was another flash of white as I heard an evil cackle. I shivered as I knew that evil cackle like I knew my own name. But there was just no way...or so I thought. I fixed my blouse as something white appeared in front of me...King Boo..."

At that point, Violet was shivering out of pure and utter fear. Luigi came over to her and hugged her tightly. Violet returned it as she started to cry. Luigi rocked Violet back and forth gently.

Luigi whispered, in Italian, "Sono qui, mia dolce. Sei al sicuro adesso." **[1]**

The purple clad ice wielder sniffled as she looked up at the green clad ghost hunter. He gave her a soft smile but Violet could tell that Luigi felt guilty. Violet kissed his cheek gently, making Luigi smile a bit.

Violet stated, "It wasn't your fault that this happened, Weegie. King Boo could've came back for revenge anyhow."

Luigi looked at her and questioned, "Think so, Vi?"

Violet nodded and answered, "Yes, I do. And Mario told me that you had a _'Mr. L'_ episode when you learned I was in his ghostly clutches."

Luigi sighed as he confessed, "I let my anger get to me." His face softened as he added, "He helped us too."

Violet nodded as she stated, "Yes, I know..."

Luigi smiled as he replied, "We'll figure it out."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Luigi instantly French kissed Violet. Violet returned it, wrapping her arms around Luigi's neck. Luigi's wrapped his arms around Violet's waist as the two of them made out on the couch. After a little bit, Violet took off Luigi's hat and she ran her fingers through his hair. Luigi moaned from the back of his neck as he took off Violet's hat. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, making her moan softly.

Violet's hands slid down her hands down Luigi's strong chest. Luigi moaned more from the back of his neck. _'Oh how I love her,'_ Luigi thought. _'Oh how I love him,'_ Violet thought. The two got a bit imitate with their making out. Violet played with the buttons on Luigi's overalls, taking them off by accident, revealing Luigi's green stripped boxers. Luigi moaned a little in their kiss as Violet took off Luigi's green shirt and broke the kiss to see her boyfriend beneath her.

Luigi was rather strong underneath his clothes, having muscles on his chest and arms. However, that's when Violet saw the scars on Luigi's skin. She instantly got worried.

Violet asked, "Luigi, what the Underwhere happened?"

Luigi sighed and answered, "You were gone and I didn't know why, Violet. So I punished myself. But now your safe and sound, my love. And that will never happen again, I promise. And this is proof that I will keep my promise."

Upon saying that, Luigi laid Violet down on the couch and started French kissing her again. Violet returned it, pulling Luigi close. Luigi's hands slid pass Violet's breasts, making her moan a little in their kiss. Luigi played with the hem of her skirt, taking it off by accident, revealing her purple panties. Luigi's hands went up into her shirt and he instantly pulled it over her head. Luigi was the one to break the kiss this time and saw Violet's purple laced bra.

Luigi and Violet instantly blushed as they panted a bit from their make out session. Luigi placed his hand on Violet's right cheek, caressing it with love and tender care.

Violet questioned, "Weegie, are we going too far this time?"

Luigi explained, "It's time, Vi. We're not going far at all. I love seeing you like this, you look even more gorgeous."

Violet blushed more if that was at all possible as she asked, "You think I look gorgeous?"

Luigi leaned into her face and breathed, "Defiantly."

With that, the two of them started to make out yet again for the rest of the night...under the Dark Moon.

...

**Italian Translation:**

**[1]: I'm here, my sweet. You are safe now.**

... **  
**

_Wishmaker1028: This story has ended on a hot note for our favorite green clad plumber as he has his girlfriend back. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
